Micmin
is a character in Kamiwaza Wanda and a Promin. His attribute is Shirishiri. Personal Appearance Micmin resembles a purple microphone with light-green arms, bright-red feet, a light-green face and yellow markings. For his Bugmin ego, see: Bug-Micmin As a Bugmin, his looks remained the same but his voice is in a handsome, French prince's accent. Personality Micmin is a Promin that talks in human language. He is also excellent at singing. As a Bugmin, Micmin dislikes the Japanese karaoke 'dong' sound. Relationships * Yuto (current owner) * Mirai (victim when Micmin was a Bugmin) * Gakkimin and Eishamin (friends) * Jaguchimin, Dorirumin, Chakkamin, Freezemin, Denkyumin, Burgemin, Sharimin, Zuzumin, Jishomin and Kagimin (the Promins Micmin was kidnapped along with by Bug-Liftmin) * Mutemin and Hanshamin (opponents in episode 24) Abilities Micmin's Kamiwaza ability is to sing and speak in human language and to make whoever uses him speak through him. As a Bugmin, he can make anyone sing like karaoke stars and also resonate his voice in the public places. In the series Kamiwaza Wanda Micmin makes his debut as a Bugmin in episode 6 when he makes Mirai sing like a karaoke queen. Gakkimin tried to confront Bug-Micmin but fails. Luckly, Tonkmin confronted him by playing a low-toned chime noise that will make Mirai drop Bug-Micmin. Then, Bug-Micmin was captured and debugged by Yuto. Micmin made his camero appearance in episode 7 when Nicole used him for her speech at a special food festival event. In episode 9, Micmin was kidnapped by Bug-Liftmin. In episode 10, he was rebugged and then messed around in Jii Yoda's sweet shop with Bug-Gakkimin. Bug-Micmin was later recaptured and debugged by Yuto who also captures and debugs Bug-Liftmin. Micmin makes another appearance in episode 12. In episode 19, Micmin was summoned by Yuto in order to do the announcing of Nicole for the special. Micmin made a cameo appearance in episode 21. In episode 24, Micmin unleashed a loud soundwave that will knock out Hanshamin. He carries on with his singing until his voice was silented out by Mutemin. Micmin was seen watching Kagimin and Sharimin punching a punch-bag in episode 31. Later in that episode, Micmin, along with Gauzemin, Turbomin and Dorirumin, goes out to look for Keshigomin and deal with Bug-Artmin. In episode 34, Yuto tried to fuse Micmin with Gakkimin throughout the Kamiwaza Shaker but ended up summoning Unchikomin. Micmin was later summoned by Yuto in order to deal with 3 Bugmins. Micmin was one of the Promins Yuto takes to the Tokyo Science Museum in episode 35. Micmin also appeared in episode 36 and episode 39. In episode 46 and episode 47, Micmin was seen held by Nicole. In the manga Kamiwaza Wanda (original manga series) Micmin made his debut in chapter 06 when Wanda used him to announce the competition between Masato and Yuto. In chapter 09, Micmin was fused with Turbomin throughout the Kamiwaza Shaker to become Maibomin in order to help Wanda rescue Yuto from Bug-Motemin. In chapter 12, Micmin, along with the other Promins Yuto and Masato have so far, helped Yuto, Masato, Wanda and Mighty summon Wonder-Promin. Trivia Background * Micmin is one of the Promins who is capable of talking. The other one being Speechmin. * Micmin was featured in the Kamiwaza Promin-Zu segment in episode 34. Resemblances * Micmin resembles a microphone. Notes * Micmin is the smallest of all the Promins. * Micmin's name comes from the word 'mic' which is short for 'microphone'. Gallery Micmin Capture.PNG Screencap Of Dorirumin, Micmin, Gauzemin And Turbomin.jpg Wanda with Turbomin and Friends.PNG Gauze & Drill & Mic.PNG Promins Taking Break.PNG Shari, Kagi, Mic and Hasa are in boxing training area.PNG Split-Screenshot Of Turbomin, Micmin, Denkyumin And Liftmin.jpg Souma_with_Micmin.PNG Micmin_singing_on_Divemin.PNG Hansha_vs_Mic.PNG Mute_vs_Mic.PNG Micmin_announcing.PNG Mic_and_Eisha.PNG Micmin singing in front of Gakkimin.PNG Wanda and Yuto with Yuto's summoned Promins.PNG Kamiwaza Team with Yui, Nicole, Souma and Promins including Turbomin and Zuzumin.PNG Screenshot Showing Hasamin, Micemin And Yumemin Cutting The Ribbon.jpg Yui with Promin with confidence while she cuddling Zuzumin.PNG Gakkimin and Micmin hello who's there.PNG Souma_and_Nicole_with_Eishamin_and_Micmin.PNG Micmin_singing_for_Turbomin,_Gauzemin,_Tonkmin_and_Kagimin.PNG Mutemin_muting_Gakkimin_and_Micmin_for_Jishomin_again.PNG Promins Captured.PNG Promins and Wanda.PNG Promins teamed up to stop Bug-Mente and Hoshisaburo.PNG Micmin, Jishomin, Jaguchimin And Gakkimin.jpg Links * Micmin's profile on the original Kamiwaza Wanda season TBS anime website (Japanese) Category:Characters Category:Promin Category:Males Category:Shirishiri Attribute Promins Category:Male Promins Category:Promins Featured In The Kamiwaza Promin-Zu Segments Category:Promins Introduced In The Original Season Category:Promins That Appear In The Original Season Category:Promins That Appear In The Original Manga Series